


Kids Say the Darnedest Things

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Based on these two requests:  Request #1: I saw the video of Prince Harry and Meghan Markle talking to those kids, when the little boy asks if their married and Prince Harry’s reaction to that. Maybe a Steve x Reader where the Avengers are at a children’s hospital and something similar happens? Could the Reader also have a job very similar to Maria Hill’s and it’s public knowledge that they’re dating? Request #2: Howdy! :) Your work is great!! Could you please do a female reader + Steve Rogers (or any other person of your choice) where the reader has two different colored eyes and is insecure/unsure about it but Steve (or whoever else you pick) really likes it?





	Kids Say the Darnedest Things

 

“You ready for this?” Steve asked, coming up behind you, his hand in the small of your back.

You shook your head. “You know I hate these things,” you sighed, pointing at your face, eyebrows raised.

“Hey,” he murmured, his hand sliding up to cup the back of your head, pulling you close, his forehead resting against yours, his lips brushing across yours. “You’re beautiful.”

“Tell that to the rest of the world,” you snapped.

“I’m pretty sure the rest of the world knows how I feel,” Steve chuckled, kissing you again. “Look, I know your eyes make you feel self-conscious, but they’re unique and beautiful, they really are.”

“You’re just saying that,” you argued.

“No, I’m not,” he said. “You know I’m not.” He shifted back a step, his hands on his belt, his brow furrowed in irritation.

“I’m sorry,” you muttered. “I know. I just...I don’t understand why I have to go to these things.”

“Because you’re part of the Avengers,” Steve shrugged.

“I’m Stark’s glorified errand girl,” you grumbled.

“Who happens to be a pilot, an ace shot, kicks serious ass, and keeps us in line,” Steve countered. “We’d be lost without you.”

“Stop being so nice to me,” you murmured, punching the button to open the quinjet’s door harder than necessary. The ramp had barely started to come down before you were ducking your head and boarding the jet. You slipped into the pilot’s seat and started preparing the ship for takeoff.

“Y/N -”

“Tell everyone we’re leaving in five minutes,” you ordered. “We’re supposed to be at the children’s center in less than an hour.”

* * *

You splashed the cool water on your face and dragged in a deep breath. You caught a glimpse of your reflection in the mirror, so you took a second to examine yourself, something you didn’t do very often. You hated looking in the mirror, hated to see the one green eye and one blue eye looking back at you. It was a constant reminder that you were different, that you weren’t like everyone else, and you hated them. You quickly looked down, shut off the water, and grabbed a paper towel, patted your face dry and yanked open the bathroom door.

Steve was leaning beside the door, arms crossed, one foot resting on the wall, his shield on the floor next to him. As soon as you stepped out, he picked it up and secured it to his back, then he took your hand in his. You gave him a tentative smile and let him lead you down the hallway where everyone was waiting, including what seemed to be every journalist in New York City. This was the part you hated. You plastered a smile on your face and prayed it looked genuine.

The cameras were flashing and questions were being shouted from every direction, but fortunately this was where Tony thrived. He stepped in front of the group, hands up, commanding their attention. He talked about the children’s center and what they had planned for the day, he even answered a few questions before encouraging the crowd to follow him and the other Avengers as they toured the facility.

You hung back, or you tried to, eventually giving in, letting Steve pull you after him, a smug smile on his face. You kept your head down, hoping that the cameras would ignore you. Not that you expected them to, not when it was a well known fact that not only were member of the Avengers, but also Captain America’s girlfriend. You hated being in the spotlight, hated it, but it had become a fact of life, one you couldn’t avoid.

Everyone went their separate ways, but you followed Steve into a large room crowded with children, every one of them clamoring for his attention. He was amazing, as always, crouching down to their level, chatting with them, answering their questions, asking some of his own.

“Who’s the lady?” a young girl, maybe eight or nine years old, asked, pointing at you.

“That’s his girlfriend,” a little boy responded.

“That’s right,” Steve chuckled. “This is my girlfriend.” He put his arm around you and pressed a kiss to your temple.

Astonished, the little boy threw his arms in the air. “Why aren’t you married yet? She seems really nice.”

“Hey, back off,” Steve growled playfully.

The little boy’s eyes widened, and for a second he looked like he might cry, but as soon as he saw that Steve was smiling, a huge grin spread across his face and he started laughing. He suddenly broke from the group of children, wrapped his arms around your legs and squeezed.

“You’re so pretty,” he giggled, then he took off at a run, peals of laughter drifting back over his shoulder as Steve took off after him, his own laughter following him. He caught the boy, lifted him, and placed him on his shoulder, the other children gathering around him, clamoring for his attention.

One little girl hung back, tugging at your hand. You crouched down beside her, smiling.

“Hi,” you murmured.

“Hi,” she said shyly. “I - I like your eyes. They’re really cool.”

“Well, thank you,” you smiled. “You’re very sweet.”

She scurried away, following the other children, joining the circle around Steve. You leaned against the wall and watched, always amazed at how comfortable he was around children. He was playing some complicated game of tag with them, Tony and Natasha joining in when they entered the room, followed by Clint and Sam, until the entire Avengers team was playing tag with about thirty or forty children.

After a few minutes, Steve managed to break away from the crowd, joining you by the wall. He took your hand, his fingers intertwined with yours.

“You’re smiling,” he whispered.

You put a hand over your mouth and shook your head. “I’m not,” you insisted.

“You are,” he said. “If you’re not careful, someone in the press might notice.” He wrapped an arm around your waist and kissed your cheek. “You might actually be having fun.”

“That little girl over there said my eyes are really cool,” you said.

“They are cool. Unique and beautiful,” Steve agreed. “Kids are pretty smart, she obviously knows what she’s talking about.”

“Kids are smart, huh?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

“So, then” you murmured, staring at your feet, trying to hold back your laughter, “how come you haven’t married me yet?”

 


End file.
